Regretful
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Kayla Collins has spent the last few years with Lucifer as her 'husband.' Lucifer has also managed to get her pregnant. Well, it's 2009 now, Lucifer's in stuck in The Cage and Kayla is left alone pregnant with the Antichrist. One more little problem: She still doesn't know that she is going to bear the Antichrist. What will she do when she has the baby of Satan to take care of?
1. Prolouge, In the Cage

**Holy shizzle, I have no idea where this came from.**

**It's... Sad o_e. Only way I can describe it...**

**So...**

**Enjoy? I guess.**

**Warnings: Regretful-Lucifer, Sadness.**

**PS: I think this is gonna be the start of the sequel... Most of the story is gonna be in Kayla's little realm rather than The Cage, maybe a few little snippets of Lucifer in The Cage with Michael, Adam and Sam? AH! CRAP! BATTERY CHARGE... LOW... Err... Just enjoy, Kay? **

* * *

Human.

One human is all it took to tear Kayla and Lucifer apart.

More importantly, his vessel.

Sam Winchester.

If he hadn't of interrupted his and Michael's fight, he would still be with his heavily pregnant 'wife'.

Lucifer had kept the charade up for a few good years.

It was 2009 now, and Lucifer had just gotten his vessel to say yes.

Kayla was confused when Lucifer came home in a different body, but still loved and trusted him all the same.

Then Sam had to go and ruin it all by throwing them both in The Cage along with Michael and Adam if it wasn't already bad enough.

Now he was here, contemplating his next move.

He knew he could never get out on his own, he had tried that for millions of years before, tried until he knew that every single corner of The Cage like the back of his hand.

In a strange way he felt a bit relieved, but also a bit scared, and also a little sad.

Lucifer may never get to see his child is born.

Never get to know if it would be his precious little girl or tough little boy.

Never get to be there when the baby cries.

Never get to hear the peal of their child's laughter.

Never get to go to their first birthday party.

Never get to just _be _there for the child when things are tough.

He probably wouldn't even ever get to see Kayla again.

Never get to hear the sounds of her whimpering and cowering into her should every time they watched something scary.

Never get to learn what being a father really meant.

Lucifer probably wouldn't have made a good father anyway, which is why he is a bit relieved to have dodged that bullet.

Still, he would've loved to see his child at least once.

But he couldn't.

Kayla would have to be a parent without him, go on that crazy ride all her own.

The child may go it's entire life without knowing that he cares.

For the first time in a long time, Lucifer prayed.

He prayed that Kayla would be okay.

That the birth would go without complication.

That she would take good care of their child.

That the child could mange without a father figure.

And most of all, that they would be safe.

* * *

**O_e... My muse really is sad...**

**Someone... Cheer my muse up... O_e... **

**I'm... gonna go write some more now...**

**Bye! **


	2. Remember Me

**Hello!**

**How are you guys?**

**I'm busy.**

**I've been shopping and shopping... and shopping... and shopping...**

**For school supplies and clothes... **

**I've went 3 times in the last week, been tired.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like this, I will try to fix it up a bit but I can't really do much right now.**

**I'll have to work on it later.**

**Enjoy people. **

* * *

Kayla was _fuming._

Lucifer had just left her.

Pregnant.

With his child.

She couldn't believe the nerve he had, just leaving her at their newest house that was based somewhere in Oklahoma.

Kayla was just a few days from conceiving, and she needed her husband there to help her through it.

But no, he just disappears with absolutely no trace.

...

So when the baby _did _actually start coming, she freaked plumb out.

She didn't know what to do, she had never done anything like this before.

She did the only rational thing, which was to locate a damn phone and call 911 as quick as possible.

She was transported to the hospital via ambulance, freaking out the entire time.

Who wouldn't be?

You are about to give birth to Lucifer's child and the father isn't even here to help with the support.

* * *

***After they get to the hospital, hours later. Kayla has been going through labor for a couple hours, she is screaming herself hoarse and is almost done with the labor.* **

Kayla pushed one last time, screaming as the waves of pain shook through her body.

Kayla collapsed into the bed, knowing that the pain was finally over.

Her baby was finally out.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" Kayla heard the doctor announce. "Would you like to hold her?" Kayla nodded eagerly and tried her best to lean as to receive that little pink bundle of blankets that held her daughter.

Kayla let out a sigh of relief that her baby was healthy.

She had been a bit worried something would be wrong with her child.

Kayla smiled as she was handed her girl.

She was beautiful.

She opened her little eyes to revel a striking blue color, it was a mix between Kayla's and Lucifer's, she had the perfect little curl of hair on her head, brown and blond mixing together along with the blood from the labor.

Now Kayla was struck with a decision.

What would she name this perfect little angel?

Kayla couldn't help but be drawn to one certain name, a friendly smile flashing it's way through her memory, she doesn't remember the person completely, but it's like a little nagging in her mind that just won't leave her alone.

When the doctors ask her what to name her beautiful baby girl, she decides to name her after the friendly face she barely remembers, the name practically in flashing lights in her memory.

Cassie.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry.**

**Short, I know.**

**Been a bit busy lately, school supplies and stuff...**

**I will try to make the next chapter longer but no promises.**

**I hope you liked it, I'm not 100% happy with it.**

**I was kinda in a hurry with it, wanted to get something up...**

**I'm gonna leave now and go write some more for another story...**

**Bye! **

***If anything in this just didn't make any sense, blame this stupid word processor on Fan fiction for messing it up, I changed what it told me to change* **


End file.
